


Go the Fuck to Sleep

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a problem, and Erik has a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Fuck to Sleep

It's only been a year, but he and Charles have been through so much; they've almost lost each other a half a dozen times, Shaw and Cuba and countless other calamities. Erik thought that when things settled down- for a certain value of settling down- things could be relatively normal, at least in their bed.

They aren't.

Charles doesn't sleep- or, at least, he doesn't sleep like a normal person. There are always naps, days when he sleeps until two in the afternoon, nights when he conks out at his desk and doesn't move until morning. But the whole sleep all night, up all day thing isn't Charles's style.

Erik wouldn't notice or particularly care- Charles has never so much as yawned during a mission or a briefing- except that, well, he's got his claim pretty well staked, enough so that he and Charles are essentially sharing the master suite in the mansion. And Erik, Erik loves his sleep; he's lost so much of it over the years that every hour is a precious luxury, one that Erik's not afraid to indulge in. And he's getting to the point where he might be able to admit that he may enjoy sleeping with someone- Charles- beside him, but that simply isn't happening.

Charles humors him from time to time, letting Erik force him into bed, but it doesn't do Erik any good- he can _hear_ Charles thinking, the restless way he taps his fingers on the bedspread, waiting out sunrise. Erik's such a light sleeper that it just keeps both of them up, and Erik spends the whole of the next day wanting to murder everyone.

The only time he can actually, reliably expect Charles to be even a little sleepy is when he's just come, something Erik has a vested interest in seeing as much as possible. His lassitude lasts about ten minutes, usually because then he's shaking it off and reaching for Erik.

The plan springs fully formed into his head one night, when he's- of all things- sucking Charles's cock. Truth be told, he's a little mad at Charles at the moment, as he's ruined the past three nights of Erk's sleep with his tossing and turning. Still, he's devoting his every attention to his task, licking and sucking just how Charles likes it, bringing him right up to the edge and over it.

"That was amazing," Charles breathes, his hands stroking over Erik's hair. "Just a moment, and I'll-"

"No, you won't," Erik says, leaning up over him and pinning his wrists to the bed. He bends down and bites at his neck, right where Charles likes it best.

"Erik," he replies, equal parts scandalized and excited. "Oh, my."

Erik shuts him up, kissing him harshly. "You're going to lay there and take it until I say you're done."

"Of course," Charles says, his eyes wide, his breath starting to come faster; he stays in place when Erik takes his hands away, patiently waiting for whatever Erik has to give him.

He's really something else.

Erik pulls it together; he's a man on a mission, and he's not going to get anywhere if he just sits here admiring. And that mission, which Erik has already chosen to accept, is to thoroughly ravish Charles, until he's shaking and quivering and coming everywhere.

By god, he's going to fuck the insomnia right out of him.

He starts out on Charles's shoulders; Charles is going to have a necklace of bruises and bite marks tomorrow, but Erik doesn't care about that. He's far more interested in the way it makes Charles hiss when he bites down on his collarbone and sucks, hard. Charles squirms against the bed, trying to get out and trying to get more, all at the same time, but Erik doesn't let him go until he's satisfied, until he can press his finger into the mark and watch it blanch, making Charles yelp.

That being done, his kisses his way down to Charles's nipples, the next item on his agenda. Erik's own nipples have never really given him a moment's pause, but Charles has lovely sensitive ones, ones that harden nicely when Erik sucks at them, curling his tongue around them. Charles is thrashing now, making embarrassing noises, asking for it to stop with one breath and demanding more with the next.

Erik pulls away, giving one of his nipples a placating kiss before looking up at him. "You want me to stop?"

Charles gapes at him. "Let's not be too hasty," he says politely, while his mind is screaming _stop and I will actually kill you, don't think I won't_.

Erik grins. "I agree," he says, lowering his head again, swiping his tongue across Charles's nipples one more time before moving onwards. Charles probably thinks he's off the hook, now; he's forgotten how much Erik likes the flat plane of his stomach, how satisfying it is to kiss his way across it, stubbornly avoiding his dick, which is by now hard and leaking onto it again.

Erik reaches out with his power, pulling the bedside drawer out by its handle and picking up the lubricant- the day Charles decided to put it in a metal container was one of the greatest breakthroughs of their lives. The tube slaps into his hand, and he unscrews it hastily, getting his fingers nice and slick so he can press them into Charles's ass, faster and rougher than he would normally.

Charles makes a keening sound, pressing back against him for more; Erik had been wondering if he'd gone a little too hard, but that answers that question. "God, Erik, I want-"

"Shut up," Erik says, holding him down when he tries to move his hips. He twists his fingers, and Charles groans loudly, but he doesn't move this time. "Very good."

He keeps his fingers moving, deep and fast, as he moves his mouth down to Charles's thigh; he bites harder here, knowing Charles can take it, wanting to leave bigger bruises on his skin. Charles sighs and spreads his legs wider, letting Erik have him, and it only makes Erik want to have more.

He pulls back, slapping Charles lightly on the outside of his thigh. "Bend your knees- no," he says, reconsidering. "Grab your thighs." Charles's face turns bright red and he bites his lip, but he does it anyway, bending his knees and lifting his legs up toward his chest. It makes him look like a real slut, and Erik can't get enough of it; he kneels in between Charles's legs, pressing inside of him with one long thrust that leaves them both gasping.

He spreads Charles's legs even wider, getting them out of his way, so that he's got plenty of room to hold Charles down and really make him take it. Charles doesn't seem to mind this plan at all, not if the way he's thrusting up for more and moaning loudly is any indication.

 _Kiss me_ rings out, and for the life of him, Erik can't tell if it was Charles's voice or his mind, whether it was a suggestion or an order, but he certainly does it, bending over Charles's body and kissing him soundly, taking Charles's mouth.

Charles is coming apart underneath him, but he's not there, not yet, not entirely; Erik wraps a hand around his cock, jerking it roughly, and whispers, "Now, do it for me," and Charles comes, groaning and shivering all over. It's hard to resist, and Erik doesn't try, slamming home and coming deep inside Charles.

Once Erik is off of him, Charles raises a finger. "I had a thought," he says muzzily.

"Don't," Erik replies, putting an arm around his shoulders; Charles nods, turning in towards Erik and cuddling close.

Erik shuts his eyes. He's earned it.

It's not even an hour later when Erik rouses again, feeling languid and pleased with himself. He rolls over to see Charles's blissful, sleeping face.

He's not there.

Erik rolls onto his back, sighing in frustration as he bangs his head against the pillow a few times. He gets up, reaching for Charles's dressing gown and throwing it on; he feels silly wrapped up in blue satin, but it'll have to do for now.

He's not surprised to find Charles in his cabinet, at his desk; Charles is sitting there in his boxer shorts, no joke, building a ship in a bottle.

Erik presses his palm to his forehead. "Charles, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

Charles smiles, but he looks sad. "You've caught me."

Erik wraps the ridiculous robe around him a little tighter, sitting down at the chair opposite the desk. "You're supposed to be asleep. I just put you there."

"You did quite a good job, I'll tell you that much," Charles says, shifting in his chair.

"And still you're awake."

"I really wish I could sleep," he says, and he sounds like he's had this conversation before, like he already knows where it leads. "Unfortunately, the only person I can't force it on is myself." He turns his attention back to the tiny sails. "If you'd like to pick out a new room, there are some still open on the third floor. You won't hurt my feelings."

It's on the tip of his tongue to agree, so tempting to pack up his things and finally get a good night's sleep; but dammit, he just can't. He's given too much to Charles, taken too much from him to let this go. "Is it your-" He waves vaguely at his head.

Charles sets down his tweezers. "I don't doubt they're related," he says. "It's just-" He sighs. "You have no idea how much is in my head, Erik," he says seriously.

"As good as you are at shielding-"

"Shielding has nothing to do with it." Charles's face has a funny expression. "If I shut everything else out, I'm still in there."

"I don't understand," Erik admits.

"I don't suppose you need to," Charles replies, sighing. "The room next to the landing has the best-"

"Don't be stupid, Charles," Erik snaps. "I'm not giving up on you just because you won't act like a normal person."

Charles frowns at him. "Are you sure?"

He laughs. "I wouldn't get very far around here if I did." Charles smiles at that; Erik stands up and comes around the desk to kiss him on the forehead. "Don't turn on the light if you come in."

"I'll try to remember," Charles says.

"See that you do," Erik says, over his shoulder.

Erik goes to sleep alone that night, and the next night, and the next, but it bothers him a little less every time.


End file.
